


【众神2／林拉维】自作自受

by OREOooo



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: M/M, Sleep Groping, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OREOooo/pseuds/OREOooo
Summary: >>塞尔达 众神的三角力量2 同人。>>林克 x 拉维奥。>>两人快乐的同居生活片段。>>狗血烂俗梗。OOC。>>下药。健全的肌肤交流。
Relationships: Link & Ravio (Legend of Zelda), Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda), 林克/拉维奥
Kudos: 5
Collections: 【众神2／林拉维林】奸商与英雄





	【众神2／林拉维】自作自受

自作自受

今天的炖菜很好吃，饭后的牛奶有一股甜甜的味道。

就在林克放下手中的空杯子，想要说点什么夸赞一下对方厨艺的时候，眼前突兀地一黑。在彻底失去意识之前，缺少戒心的勇者模糊地听到有谁猛地站起身，顺利带倒了木椅的声响。

“砰咚！！”

黑发的商人被椅子腿成功地绊了一跤。他忙不迭地从地上爬起来，胡乱地伸出手去拍了拍自己身上并不存在的灰尘。然后，拉维奥顾不上还在隐隐作痛的膝盖，匆匆忙忙跑过来查看头一歪就伏在了桌子上的人。

绿衣的勇者在药物的作用下正睡得香甜。

拉维奥在仔仔细细确认过对方确实把那杯他加了料的牛奶喝干净了之后，又不放心地在现任勇者的鼻子底下来来回回试探了许久。直到对方在他的面前发出了代表熟睡的绵长呼吸，黑发的奸商才放下心来长出了一口气，同时不忘将对方从不离身的武器小心翼翼地解下来放去了一边。  
然后他静悄悄地挪回桌边，撑着下巴坐在一旁，望着这间房屋的主人难得一见的睡颜发起了呆。

过长的金色刘海遮住了一边的眼睛，像天空一样湛蓝的眸子被隐藏起来，对男孩子来讲有些过长的睫毛，正伴随着规律的呼吸微微颤动。  
……不得不承认，勇者君从某种意义上来说还是挺好看的。

从某种程度上把自己也夸进去了的人并没有多想，拉维奥怔怔地盯了年轻勇者的侧脸好一会儿，才干脆地向着对方伸出手去。  
指尖碰触到了眼角下不甚明显的眼袋，比想象中还要凉一点的体温吓了黑发的少年一跳。拉维奥的手指在半空中愣了许久，最终堪堪缩了回来。

这个名为林克的少年，性格好到有时候会让人感到困扰。

虽然他曾经开玩笑般地吐槽过“勇者是不需要睡眠的”，但当拉维奥真的搬到林克家一起生活之后他崩溃地发现，对方真的几乎没有睡过觉。总会有各种各样的委托找上门来，在任何时间任何地点——这种情况在对方拯救了世界之后越发严重，而他那该死的勇者君从未对需要帮助的人说过一声不。  
虽然这里大部分的人，对林克的印象始终停留在那个早晨起不来床的小铁匠。

在几次劝阻无果后黑心的商人采取了更为直接的手段。在那之前他有好好地向村子北部那位兜售药剂的老婆婆询问相关的药效和可能出现的后遗症，细心的程度让一旁自称是魔女弟子的小女巫啧啧称奇，说自己长这么大，还从来没见过有谁会这么关心喝下药之后的魔物。  
拉维奥心虚地应了声扯开了话题。毕竟比起“我想给你们的勇者下药”这种说不出口的真实理由，还是声称胆小的自己想要安眠药水避开四处游荡的怪物这类借口来得更方便一些。  
海利亚女神保佑，他可没有胆子直面魔物，更别提给它们灌药了。

不过眼前这个“魔物”却意外地没有防备。  
前阵子自己还算是站在与对方相对立的立场，他就真不怕来自另一个世界的朋友对他——对他们的世界再做点什么？  
……对自己信任过头了吧，明明他前阵子还明目张胆地坑了勇者君不少的钱。

拉维奥并不想承认自己感到了一瞬间的开心。狡猾的商人眨了眨眼睛，和勇者如出一辙的脸上浮现出了一个危险的笑容。

——得让对方学到点教训才行。

绿色的眼瞳若有所思地扫向对方微微起伏的胸口，最终顺着衣物勾勒出的线条定格在了腰侧。  
黑发的少年坚定地向那附近再次伸出了手。

——啊哈！我就知道勇者君身上带着卢比！！

大概是刚从村民那里收到的任务报酬，睡梦中的林克甚至还未来得及细数就被借住在自己家的黑心商人动作利落地收进了对方的钱包。  
拉维奥心情不错地放好装卢比的袋子，后知后觉地回过头去想要把对方被自己拽得凌乱不堪的衣角理平整，却发现金发的少年不知何时换了一个对桌子而言足够奔放的睡姿，整个身子正搭在桌沿摇摇欲坠。

……小孩子吗你是？！

拉维奥扶着自己的额头叹了口气，认命地趴伏下身子背起他那毫无戒心熟睡当中的勇者，蹒跚着脚步将这个自己惹出来的麻烦搬去了床头。熟悉的负重感让他回想起了他们第一次见面的时候。拉维奥在这个世界的勇者君和自己满袋子的道具之间犹豫了许久，最终决定两个都不能放弃的贪婪商人使尽浑身解数一步一个脚印地将伤患挪到了这个世界上对应他所在的家位置的空屋里。而在听到苏醒的对方不满地低声抱怨这里才不是什么空屋是我家的那一瞬间，拉维奥久违地感受到自己心脏没来由地颤动了一下。  
为那个我曾经抛弃了的家，为这个接纳了我的家。  
从另一个世界漂泊而来的旅人第一次不由得感叹起了命运。

勇者的责任总是沉重的，在与怪物战斗的过程中受伤晕倒更是家常便饭。时间久了，拉维奥甚至不用费多少力气就能将对方轻车熟路地扛回家。勇者君其实很轻，黑发的少年将对方丢在床铺上的时候这样想道。对方的绿色衣料被自己的动作撩了起来，露出了少年清瘦的腰腹。  
拉维奥抓着手里的被褥僵了一会儿，然后对着那块若隐若现的肌肤鬼使神差地伸出了手。

……手感比自己想象中要好。  
完全没注意到自己在做什么的黑发商人用一种在评价货物质量的手法抚上了金发勇者的腰身，然后沿着对方身体的线条探了上去。  
大概是长期战斗的原因，明明是同样的年纪，勇者君的身材比自己要好上很多。但还是太瘦了。皮肤也过于细腻了，显得留在上面的疤痕更加丑陋而狰狞。真可惜。  
拉维奥顺着那些伤疤摸索，然后被绿色的勇者服阻碍了双手。碍事。他想了想，干脆耐心地将上衣解开——天知道他曾经多么憧憬过这身代表勇者身份的衣服，此刻却觉得腰带和上衣的搭扣烦人得不行。  
指尖再次碰触上对方前胸的时候，黑发的少年才突然惊醒了似的意识到自己究竟在干什么。胸膛上肌肉的触感突然有些烫手，拉维奥触电一般地收回手去，后知后觉发现自己从脸颊一直到耳尖都在发烫。  
——我到底，在对勇者君做些什么？  
想碰触的心情太过强烈，他甚至没有注意到对方的裤子都被他扒了一半。

……稍微有些，做过头了。

猛地后退了一步的黑发奸商无声地抱头自责了一阵，随即手脚并用地将被子盖去了对方的脑门。  
拉维奥已经无暇顾及如果对方醒来发现自己衣服被脱到一半之后的反应了，他整个脑海都被手指上残留的触感弄得乱糟糟的。心脏急促跳动的声响吵得头疼，他觉得他需要先找一个地方冷静一下。  
于是就没有发现，被子下的凸起，微妙地动了一下。

“……不继续了吗？”  
“什、哎？！呜哇——”

刚迈出脚步就被身后的拉力拽得一个踉跄的黑发少年，不负众望地被醒来的受害者一把向后摔在了床铺上面。

“不是不是不是勇者君你听我解释……你为什么这么快就醒了我真的没有偷你的钱——”

所谓，不打自招。  
毕竟奸商怎么可能斗得过身经百战的英雄呢。  
那之后海拉鲁的英雄身体力行地让黑发的商人明白了一件事——比起灌安眠药，还有另外一种方式能够让疲惫的勇者快速入眠，并睡个好觉。

END

林克：揍一顿就好了，睡贼香。（


End file.
